


Rub It In

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Frottage, Jared is sporting a beard, Jensen is dancing hula dance, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Jared has a thing for Jensen dancing hula dance, so Jensen gives him a private performance. Jensen has a thing for rubbing against Jared's beard, so Jared indulges him.





	Rub It In

Jared's half-lidded slanting gaze did not waver from the sole figure illuminated by a single spotlight on the otherwise dark stage. No matter how many times he watched Jensen do the hula dance, dressed in a pair of old faded jeans and a white tee no less, he could not look away or get enough of the mesmerizing sight.

It was almost inconceivable that someone so tall and masculine could be so lean and willowy at the same time. His narrow hips tilted from side to side in a slow and hypnotizing manner, accentuating his slender waist and broad shoulders. His wrists twirled sensually and his arms moved up and down with undeniable feminine grace, quite unspoiled by the contours of his evident biceps. He tilted his head upwards, exposing a long line of perfect neck that bent so deliciously under Jared's touch whenever he got his hands around it. His eyes were closed; his lips, on the other hand, were parted to reveal the tip of his tongue, sticking out temptingly. Jared rubbed himself through his black slacks, his arousal inconspicuous in the semi-darkness of the room. Not that it mattered. After all, it was a private parlour. He was the only patron.

The music came to an end and Jensen vanished among the shadows surrounding the stage. Jared smiled like a cat after devouring a whole bowl of cream when Jensen straddled his lap and began to rub his cheek against the side of his face. “Mmm... I love your beard,” he murmured. “So thick. So furry. Reminds me of another part of yours that I love.” He smirked. “No wonder there.” Jared chuckled and rubbed his impressive hard-on against the cleft of Jensen's jeans-covered ass. “It's all yours, baby.” Jensen rubbed back. “I know.” He threaded his hands through Jared's shaggy mane and slipped his sinful tongue inside his mouth, darting it around as though challenging Jared to chase it. Jared gripped his hips and took control of the kiss.

The kiss was hot and brutal and by the time they broke apart they were both hard and breathless, feverishly rutting against each other. Jensen leaned his head on Jared's shoulder and began to rub his cheek against his heavily bearded jaw, panting and moaning as he did so, his hands once again tangled in Jared's hair. “Careful there, sweetheart, or you'll get yourself a beard burn,” warned Jared smugly. Jensen groaned and rubbed harder still. “Want it,” he rasped. “Want it to burn so bad... Fuck.” He wrenched himself away from Jared's face and slid off his lap, though not before rubbing himself extra hard against Jared's huge dick. “Back room,” he ordered. “Now.” Jared followed, admiring the enticing view of Jensen's swaying ass and the wanton swagger of his bowlegs, anticipating their familiar vice-like grip around his neck before long.

In the soft glow of a single lamp Jared watched as Jensen jerkily pulled off his tee, jeans and underwear and jumped onto the king size bed. The next moment he pulled his legs in position on both sides of his head, presenting Jared with the perfect view of his naked ass. Jared took his time undressing and approaching the bed, his cock throbbing almost painfully, his mouth filling with saliva, his eyes fixed on Jensen's pretty hole. “What do you want, baby?” he asked, his long index finger circling the puckered entrance. “Want you to eat me out. Want you to rub my ass with that thick furry beard of yours. Want to feel it burn.” Jared hummed and traced the rim of Jensen's hole, scraping along with the tip of his fingernail and watching greedily as it opened and closed under the barest of pressure like some bizarre alien flesh-coloured flower. Impatient, Jensen grabbed his legs and spread them even wider. Jared had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from coming right then and there at the sight.

He brought his index finger to his mouth, thoroughly moisted it with the excess of saliva and started dipping it in and out of Jensen's quivering hole. “Fucking tease,” grumbled Jensen. “Did you expect anything less?” asked Jared. Jensen shook his head. “Not really.” Jared grinned wickedly and crooked his finger inside. Jensen began to thrash. Licking his lips, Jared withdrew his finger and grabbed handfuls of Jensen's ass-cheeks. He positioned himself between his legs, lowered his face and alternated between nosing and tonguing relentlessly his begging hole. Jensen's whole body was wrecked with tremors as he grabbed fistfuls of Jared's hair and pushed his face further in. Getting the hint and grazing the flesh of his cheeks with his teeth, Jared began to rub his bearded face between his legs, holding Jensen close as he began to fall apart.

Doubled almost in half, Jensen came all over his neck and face, spasming, panting and grunting, a distant ringing filling his ears with muffled noise. Jared waited until Jensen's body stopped trembling, gently caressing his sides and peppering soft kisses across the angry red skin of his buttocks and inner thighs. Then, giving one final lick to Jensen's quivering hole, he raised himself upwards and laid himself on top of him, pressing his body into the bed. “Does it burn, baby?” he whispered, collecting splashes of Jensen's release from his lashes, nose, cheeks and lips onto his tongue. “Does it burn just like you wanted it to?” Jensen nodded, breathing heavily, feeling the echoes of his orgasm still throbbing within. Jared gently brushed his sweat dampened and come splattered hair back. “Want it to burn some more?” Jensen nodded again. Jared pressed a kiss to his neck where his pulse point was beating a desperate tattoo and positioned his cock between his ass-cheeks. “Squeeze me as tightly as you can and don't let go until I come,” he instructed.

Jensen did as he was told, moaning, hissing and cursing as pleasure and pain overwhelmed him once more the moment his tender flesh began to burn red hot from the pressure and the friction as Jared began to rub his cock up and down his cleft, picking up violent pace. Jensen bit his lower lip and clutched Jared's upper arms, never letting go. Finally Jared spilled his load, strings of come a welcome touch on Jensen's burning skin. “Fuck,” muttered Jared, scooping Jensen into his arms and kissing deeply into his glistening with come and saliva mouth. “It was hot.” Jensen smiled lazily, slightly cross-eyed, and wrapped his trembling limbs around Jared's neck and midriff. “It was,” he agreed. “Well, still is, as a matter of fact... You really rubbed it in, didn't you?”

Jared threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
